New Beginnings
by Mrs.JoeMojo
Summary: What if Ana had been in love before she met Christian? How would she handle moving onto a new life with Mr. Grey? AnaxOC AnaxChristian OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I braced myself and held my head high as I walked through GEH's lobby headed toward the security desk to check in. After clipping the visitor pass onto my blouse I made my way to the elevator in the back of the building by the back entrance. I had to scan my pass in order to reach the top floor. I took a huge breath as the doors slide open. Walking up to the blonde receptionist, I politely cleared my throat to get her attention.

" Anastasia Steele," she asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Go straight in, Mr. Grey is expecting you."

"Thank you."

I pushed open the mahogany door and came face to chest with a well built man. I lifted my eyes to meet his and immediately looked down away from his cold hard stare.

"Hello, I am Anastasia Steele, I'm covering for Katherine Kavanagh for the interview with the WSU student paper. I want to apologize for Kate's absence, she has the flu and sent me instead. I'm her roommate," I said gaining courage and meeting his gaze.

He put his hand out for me to shake and I grasped it firmly leaving all the school girl shyness behind me. I was about to be a college graduate, an adult out in the real world, and I couldn't let a man intimidate me if I was going to make it as a professional.

"Miss Steele," he softly said as he stared into my eyes, "why don't you take a seat on the couch. Would you like a refreshment? Coffee, water, tea. . .?"

"No thank you Mr. Grey, I would like to proceed with the interview if you don't mind, I have to drive back to Vancouver right after this."

"Of course, Miss. Steele, please go ahead."

The interview went smoothly and I was enjoying Mr. Grey's snarky little remarks, until the one question I have been dreading came up. I silently cursed Kate as I looked Mr. Grey straight into the eyes and stated, "Now, last question, you have never been seen with a date or any woman as a matter of fact outside of family in public. With this being said, is it safe to assume that your homosexual, Mr. Grey?"

As soon as it left my mouth, I wished I had a rewind button. I stared at the paper in my hands, avoiding his forceful glare. I timidly looked up and wished I hadn't. He stood and started to pace.

"And what Miss. Steele, is the reasoning behind your rude question. I choose to keep my private life, private. If I was going to admit to an alternative lifestyle why on earth would I admit it to a college newspaper. Please, I have more class than that. As for the answer, no, Anastasia, I am not gay. I enjoy the company of women and always have. I just don't go spreading my life all over the tabloids for housewives and teenage girls to read and gossip about. Now why did you ask me that. Answer me, Anastasia," his voice grew loud and startled me.

I looked up at him, and felt a surge of defiance. "Well, Sir, as I previously stated, I am only a fill in. I only asked the questions that Kate Kavanagh wrote. If you feel the need to lecture somebody, please feel free to call her. If that is all Mr. Grey, I thank you for your time as that concludes the interview."

I stood and shoved all my things into my messenger bag and turned with as much dignity I could muster and proceeded to the door. I never heard him move behind me but I felt him as soon as he shut the door back as I tried to open it. I could feel his breath on the back of head and the heat from his body penetrate my clothes.

"Mr. Grey. . .," I asked quietly, afraid of his movements at this point.

"Miss. Steele please come back. I'm sorry for startling you. I should have remembered about Miss. Kavanagh."

"It's quite alright Mr. Grey. I really must be going though, long drive ahead of me and it is finals week."

"Please, talk to me. I would like to know you better, Miss Steele. Besides, I only think its fair that I get to interview you now," Christian said, never moving away from me.

"Fine." I go to move and my back ended up backed into his chest. It was then I felt it. It felt like static electricity running through our bodies, pulling us closer together. Christian jumped back quickly and went to sit in his chair at his desk. His breathing was erratic and he was running his hands through his hair. I still hadn't moved from my place by the door.

"I really must be going. Maybe I'll see you at graduation Thursday," I asked with uncertainty with what just happened.

"I understand, I'll be in Vancouver all next week preparing for the speech and visiting the agriculture department. Hold on for one minute, let me give you my business card with my personal cell phone number on it." He walked quickly over to his desk and opened the middle drawer. He pulled out a white business card and wrote on the back of it.

"Here, in case you have any follow up questions or need anything else."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure meeting you, thank you again for your time," I quickly grab the card from him, ignoring the jolt of electricity that I felt when our fingers touched. I rushed out the door with Christian on my heels, he beat to the elevator and pushed the down button for me.

" Are you sure I can't treat you to lunch or coffee or anything Anastasia?"

"I'm quite sure, Mr. Grey. See you at graduation."

I made it out to my car and as I sat down I breathed a sigh of relief. One thing I knew for sure about Christian Grey, he was intense. It was easy to see how he was a self made billionaire business mongrel.

I jammed out to my iPod on my home, I couldn't wait to dish to Kate about the Christian Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I walked through the door at the apartment Kate was on me like a puppy begging for the interview recording and the notes I took. She happily grabbed them and took off to her room with a quick thank you thrown over her shoulder.

I throw myself on the vacant couch and sigh as I flip on the tv. Trashy reality television is what I need right now. Some zoning out will be good for me before I start the tedious studying for my Senior finals.

At some point, I must have dozed off because next thing I knew Kate was shaking me awake telling me that the pizza she ordered was there. I sat up groggily and stretched. Kate plopped down beside me with the pizza boxes and looked at me.

"He is so into you."

"What, who, are you talking about," I asked confused as I grab a slice of pizza.

"Christian Grey, duh."

"How could you tell, all I did was interview him with your questions."

"Well, I know but you also didn't turn the recorder off after the interview was over."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you should totally call him," she said casually as she ate her pizza and pretended to watch TV.

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, go out to coffee with him, give him a chance! I can't stand to see you moping about like this. It's been over fourth months Ana, it's time."

"Maybe you're right. What should I say? I don't want to seem like a desperate little school girl."

"Hmm, oh, I know! Why don't you ask him if we can get some exclusive photos for the article? At least that will start the convo," she said smiling brightly.

I dig my phone out of my purse and see that I have a missed call with a voicemail. I listened to the voicemail from my mother going on about how she couldn't make my graduation because Bob broke his ankle or something. Just another excuse as usual.

"Well what are you waiting for? Call him, text him, something," Kate exclaimed bouncing on her seat cushion.

"Ok, ok, I'll text him."

A: Hello, Mr. Grey, it's Anastasia Steele. I wanted to thank you again for the interview.

The response was almost instantaneous.

C: It was my pleasure Miss Steele. I do hope I have the pleasure of seeing you again.

"He likes the word pleasure," I told Kate, laughing.

"Maybe he wants pleasure from you," Kate laughs, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever, wait, you really think so?"

"Do what you feel is right. Don't over think it. I'm off to take a shower, let me know what Mr. Billionaire has to say for himself."

She gets up and heads for the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A:I think that can be arranged Mr. Grey. However I do have a small favor to ask of you.

C: We aim to please Miss Steele.

A:Would you be willing to do some exclusive photos to go along with the article?

C: Of course Miss Steele. It would be my pleasure.

A: Excellent! Thank you very much Mr. Grey.

C: Anything for you Miss Steele.

A: When exactly are you going to be in town?

C: Next Monday, if you're going to be there.

A: I can be. . .

C: And have coffee with me afterwards?

A: Hmm, so many stipulations, Sir. But yes, coffee would be wonderful.

C: I'll be in contact then, have you a good night Anastasia

A: You as well Christian.

Kate was out of the shower so I decided to take a bath and mull over my thoughts.

I could like him, I really could. He's charming, intelligent and extremely good looking. But then again, I still love _him_.

I get out of the bath and dry off. I slip on his over sized t shirt and my pajama pants. I french braid my hair back and go sit at my keyboard.

_Elevator buttons and morning air. _

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

_Seems like there always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_The verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_Life makes love look hard,_

_The stakes are high, the water rough_

_But this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care because right now your mine._

_(Chorus)_

_And its not theirs to speculate if its wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they're where my belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you._

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth _

_And I love the riddles that you speak. _

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored _

_Cause my heart is yours. _

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine _

_And life makes love look hard _

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine _

_But they can't take whats ours_

_They can't take whats ours _

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough _

_But this love is ours. _

I wiped away the tears and thought more about him. The way his eyes had lit up the first time I played that for him, right before he left for the first time. I was just starting college when he left. I was all alone in a new city where we were gonna start our lives together. When he left, I was devastated. That's how I met Kate. I was wondering, alone and depressed, through campus when I ran straight into her. She was outside the housing department and was arguing on the phone with her dad. She had requested a private room and they gave her a roommate. When I ran into her she hung up from her dad and asked if I was alright. I told her I was of course, just lonely since he left. We went for coffee and hit it off really quick. From then on, I knew that we would be best friends. We went back to my apartment and talked and gossiped all night. It was exactly what I needed. I told her I needed a roommate, at least while he was away and she readily agreed. She called her dad and made arrangements. She managed to get my deposit back and break my lease. It was then we found this apartment.

Sighing, I went back to hitting a few keys on the keyboard and playing a few melodies. I started remembering when he came back the first time. I was so happy to finally be living with him, going to school, and having a best friend.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with the fear of falling _

_Wondered why we bothered with love if it never last_

_I say can you believe it as were lying on the couch _

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes,_

_I can see it now_

_We were sitting' there by the water, _

_You put your arm around for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together _

_And there's a drawer of mine things at your place _

_You learn my secrets and you figure our why I'm guarded _

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes _

_But we got bills to pay _

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take this is what I thought about_

_You remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

_I braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause its all I've ever known_

_You took me by surprise,_

_you said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how it felt sitting there by the water_

_And every time i look at you its like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

I was startled as Kate sat next to me on the couch and put her arm around me. All the walls I had so carefully built came crashing down.

"I, I can't let go Kate. He means too much to me. . . I just can't begin again, and act as if he never existed," I hiccuped and sobbed into her neck as she hugged me.

"Shh, no ones asking you to forget him. You need to do whatever you need to do to feel better. Don't dwindle on the past or you'll never move on with your life," she whispered quietly in my hair.

"Come on let's go to bed." Kate stood up and pulled me with her.

"Okay, can I sleep with you," I asked quietly, ashamed that I was back to square one.

She nodded we got into her bed, her presence next to me allowed me to pretend he was still beside me snoring loudly and talking in his sleep. I drifted off with thoughts of his baby blues staring into mine.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Hello, dear readers! This is my first Fifty Shades of Grey fan fiction! I have been playing around with this story in my head for a long time. I really would like to know what you think so please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of laughter in the kitchen. Stretching, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Hearing a male voice, I put on some of Kate's shorts before exiting the room. Kate and Jose were in the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy head, how did you sleep," Kate asked as she made me a cup of tea.

"Alright, I guess. Same nightmare as before, nothing new," I say nonchalantly as I sit at the table.

Jose sighed and took my hand, "it will get better."

"I hope you're right."

Hearing my phone ringing in my room, I ran to get it. Seeing it was my mother again, I let it go to voice mail. Taking it back into the living room with Kate and Jose I noticed I had two text messages, both from Christian. I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I read them.

C: Good Morning Anastasia, hope you slept well.

C: Still asleep huh? Or avoiding me :(

Laughing I replies back to him:

A: Just woke up, not avoiding you :) I had a late night

I laid my phone on the coffee table and joined back in with Kate and Jose.

"How about we go get brunch and go shopping for graduation dresses," Kate asked as she popped a grape into her mouth. "It'll be good for you to get out of the house,"she added, giving me a pleading look.

Not in the mood to argue I reluctantly agreed. "Okay, fine, but we take the Jeep."

Coming out of my room dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and followed them out the door. We had breakfast at Taylor's and then headed to Seattle for shopping. As I drove to Seattle I thought of all the times I had here before. The first time I rode in it, the first time we kissed in it, and the last time he drove it. I was shaken from my memories when Kate asked if I had asked Christian about the photo shoot. I told her that I had and he agreed to it and he would be in Portland on Monday. She was so excited she talked through the whole shopping trip about it.

Four hours and what felt like two thousand stores later, we finally had our dresses and shoes. We decided to stop at a little Italian restaurant for dinner and head to an ice cream parlor for dessert. I knew they were doing this to take my mind off of him. I appreciate it, I really do, but I know tonight will probably be spent in Kate's bed again.

Its five months since I last heard from him and four months since they knocked on my door and gave me his dog tags. Four long agonizing months of knowing he isn't coming home this time.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and focus on what Kate was saying as she pulled on my arm.

"What was that Kate," I ask confused.

"Look across the street and down," she exclaimed pointing down the street.

It was Christian. He was walking out of a restaurant with a bleach blonde older lady.

"Come on Steele, lets get closer and see if he notices you," Kate says as she pulls me down the street until we're directly across from them.

"Anastasia! I can't believe you would say that," Kate exclaims loud enough for several people to turn and look at us.

"Dammit, Kate," I say as my face turns beat red. Kate and Jose start rolling with laughter at my expense as I just shake my head at them.

"And what exactly did Miss Steele say that was so amusing," came a voice from behind me. I turn suddenly to Christian standing behind me looking very amused. He looked delicious today with his dark grey three piece suit and aviators covering his eyes.

I'm loss in my thoughts of what exactly I would like to do to Mr. Grey when Kate steps forward and introduces herself and Jose.

Christian shakes their hands but never takes his eyes off of me for more than a second.

"Anastasia," he says softly as I look up at him and smile shyly.

"So what brings you up here to Seattle?"

"Shopping for Graduation dresses," I tell Christian holding up my bag.

"And we decided that Ana needed a girls day since she had a rough night," Kate chimes in.

"Are you alright," Christian asks, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just bad dreams kept me up most of the night," I try to play it off. No need for him to know how damaged I am.

"Yeah, she had to cuddle up with me last night," Kate says suddenly, winking at Christian.

"Kate, cut it out," I say sternly. "Any way, we were just leaving to head home. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Grey." I grabbed both of their arms and pull them towards the Jeep that was only a few spaces away.

"Have a safe trip back home," Christian calls out as I start the Jeep and wave back at him.

We're on the highway before anyone says anything.

"So, that's the Christian Grey," says Jose from the back.

"Yes, he's totally into Ana, did you see the way he was practically eye fucking her," Kate laughs and grabs my knee and squeezes. "We'll get you laid yet, Steele!"

I just shake my head and focus on driving.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short, filler chapter! Chapter 4 will be the longest yet and will be posted tomorrow! **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time we get home, I am coughing and my nose is running. We really shouldn't have drove with the top down. Kate isn't any better than I am. We trudge up the stairs as Jose carries our shopping.

We get in and flop down on the couch, too tired to even take our shoes off. Jose goes about the kitchen, turning on the kettle to make us some tea. Once the tea is done, Kate and I have managed to take our shoes off and lay at opposite ends of the couch. Jose sets our tea on the coffee table and covers us with the quilt off my bed. He leaves the medicine, our phones, and the tv remote on the table before leaving. He's such a good friend.

I check my phone to see yet another missed call from Mom. I guess I'll call her tomorrow, I'm too exhausted to deal with her right now. As I'm about to lay my phone down and take a nap, a text comes through from Christian.

C: I hope you have made it back safely.

A: Yes we did, thank you for checking on us.

C: Good. I would hate for anything to happen to you before our coffee date.

A: Ha ha, Kate and I are strung out on the couch. Turns out, bad idea to drive with the top down.

C: Well I hope you get to feeling better. What time did you want to do the photos on Monday?

"Kate, what time Monday?"

"How's three," she asks groggily.

A: How's 3?

C: Perfect. See you then.

A: Roger that.

I awoke later that night sitting straight up in a cold sweat. Kate and I were still on the couch. I checked the time and it was almost 8 at night. I shake Kate awake and send her off to her room to put on pajamas and to go to bed.

I go and put on his shirt and my pajama pants and go back to the couch. I pull my keyboard back out and keep the volume low on it.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at 6_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress, you were a dark grey t shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air_

_If must have been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale._

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale._

_You got a smile it takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say was right_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_All that I can say is everything is so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairy tale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must of been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around._

_I can feel my heart, beating in my chest._

_Did you feel that, I can't put this down._

_Can you feel this magic in the air,_

_If must of been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing_

_It must of been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairy tale._

I finish my song then look sadly at my phone, at the picture of us. I remember the day I wrote that song. It was the day after our first official day. He picked me up in his Mustang and took me to a drive in where he packed a picnic. I knew that night, I was in love. At 16, most girls think they're in love, but I knew true love. I knew he was the _one. _The one I wanted to live my life with. He completed me. Yet, I'm not a sobbing mess. I start to feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Hope. Hope that there's a future where I'm not tortured by his face every time I close my eyes or see someone who resembles him. I put my keyboard away and creep into Kate's room and into her bed. She automatically turns and throws her arm over me. I snuggle into her embrace and keep thinking that maybe, just maybe Christian Grey could be my cure. Will I ever love someone as fierce as I once loved him, doubtful. But I know I'm on the road to recovery. I fall asleep thinking of those smothering gray eyes, instead of blue.

I woke up to find Kate's bed empty. Walking into the kitchen, I find a note from Kate on the counter,

_Ana,_

_Had an early final followed by another final. I should be home by 2 to get ready for the photo shoot. Did he ever say where?_

_Love, Kate_

Luckily, my first final wasn't until noon today, then two tomorrow and two Wednesday. Then I would be done.

Knowing I wouldn't have time to get ready after my final, I went ahead and showered and put my hair back in a braid like Katniss from the Hunger Games. I started reviewing some last minute things for the final before I realized I still had to text Christian.

A: Mr. Grey, sorry to bother you but where did you want to do the photos?

C: I'm staying at the Heathman Hotel in the Presidential Suite, would that be acceptable?

A: Of course! See you at 3!

C: Until then, Miss Steele.

I go and put on dark skinny jeans with my dark pink lacy blouse. As I walk towards campus for my final, I can't help but feel nervous and not just about the final. Taking a deep breath I enter my classroom.

That was almost too easy. I call Kate as I head back to our apartment.

"Yes, lover," says Kate seductively as she answer the phone.

"He's staying at the Heathman. He says we can meet him there."

"Oh, ok! It's what a quarter after two, how far are you," she asks as she yells at Jose in the background to go put everything in the Jeep.

"Three blocks," as I pick up the pace in anticipation to see Christian again.

Kate and Jose were already waiting in the Jeep when I arrived at the apartment. Checking the time, I saw we still had plenty of time. Getting in the drivers seat, I turned to Kate, "how do I look?"

She giggles, then smiles at me, "you look great, you're gonna knock him dead." She gasps as soon as she realizes what she said. I just keep my smile, my happy thoughts of Christian and take her hand.

"I'm ok."

Tears instantly spring to her eyes and she throws her arms around me, "oh, Ana! I'm so happy for you!"

Jose hugs me from behind, kissing me hair, "I'm so proud of Ana. Now let's hope this Grey fellow isn't an idiot."

I laugh and start up the Jeep, letting it roar to life. After parking in the hotel's lot, in the lobby we're met by a man in a suit, whom introduces himself as Taylor, Mr. Grey's security.

He escorts us up the elevator and to the suite. He opens the door for us and I walk into to see Christian with his back turned to us, looking out the window, overlooking the busy streets of Vancouver.

I walk to the middle of the sitting room, and politely clear my throat.

"Hello, Anastasia," he says with a smirk as he turns around. "Miss Kavanagh, Mister Rodriguez," he nods in greeting. "Where would you like to get started," Christian says with a sexual undertone, staring directly into my eyes.

"How about by the window," Kate chimes in, breaking the tension in the room.

The photo shoot goes smoothly, with Kate and I assisting Jose whenever he needed it. As we were wrapping up, Christian pulled me to the side, out of ear shot of Kate and Jose.

"So, how about that coffee now Anastasia," he asks lowly, almost whispering in my ear as he stands so close to me, I can feel his breath on me.

"Yeah, just, oh shit. I didn't think this through."

"What's wrong." Christian looks worried that I'm about to bail on him.

"Well, we only brought one car and they have to get back," I said talking really fast.

Christian interrupts, "Well, how about they take the car, and I'll drop you off later."

I automatically start shaking my head no.

"No one drives the Jeep, no one."

"Okay, that's fine, how about Taylor drops them off, we have an SUV here."

Breathing a sigh of relief I nod my head in agreement.

"Kate," I call out and she appears almost instantly by my side.

"Yes, dear," she says batting her eyelashes in mock flirtation.

"Taylor is going to drop you and Jose off, and I'll be home later," I tell her giving her just go along with it look.

"Okay, I'll wait up," she calls over her shoulder as she exits the room. I just blush and look at Christian, who's just standing there smirking at me.

"Let me change real quick, I don't wanna wear this suit to the coffee house."

He takes off to what I assume is the bedroom. I'm standing there awkwardly waiting for him to emerge. Then I start thinking, _he's almost naked behind that door, oh my._

Realizing that I'm flushing I breath deeply and try to contain my nether regions that have woken up after being on hiatus for so long.

I was startled out of my breathing exercise by Christian touching my lower back and asking if I was ready to go. Not trusting myself to speak, I just nod and walk with him towards the door. We don't speak and he doesn't let go of me.

Once in the elevator, the connection between us is strong. It almost feels like static electricity coursing through our bodies. I slowly look up at him and as if he can read my mind, he has his lips on mine, my body press against his. I go to pull him closer but he grabs my wrists and holds them over my head. The kissing intensifies then suddenly stops as the elevator opens to let more people in. Christian just stands there holding my hand, smirking like the cat that got the canary. I just huff and glare at him. How can he be so composed and I'm a flustered mess?

The elevator dings again and opens at the lobby. We let the other people out first then exit ourselves, still holding hands. Walking down the street, I see out of the corner of my eye, that Christian keeps looking at me every few minutes. We reach the coffee house and wait in line. After we order, Christian tells me to find a table and he'll wait on the drinks. Sitting in the back corner, at a table for two, I observe him. He radiates confidence. I quickly look away as he brings over the drinks.

"Anastasia, tell me about yourself. After all you did interview me, it's only fair," he says with a smirk, leaning in closer to me.

"Well, I'm a Senior at Washington State University majoring in English Literature. I'll be graduating on Thursday."

"Very funny. So, what are your parents like?"

"My birth father died when I was three days old. My step father Ray, is my dad in every sense of the word. He adopted me when I was two. He lives in Monetseo and loves to fish and hunt. He owns a camping supplies store. He'll be down Thursday for graduation," I say smiling thinking of my dad.

"Your mom?"

"Urgh, we don't get along. She lives in Georgia with her fourth husband, Bob."

"Is she coming Thursday?"

"No, because my name isn't Bob. When she gets a new husband, she becomes completely enthralled with them. Everything is about them, nothing else matters, not even her only child graduating from college Summa Cum Lade. I've gotten used to it though. Its been going on since I was 12 when she divorced Ray, and she moved to Las Vegas. I put up with it until I was 15 then I moved back in with Ray. Best decision I ever made," I finish with a smile.

"He sounds like a great man, I look forward to meeting him Thursday."

I start fidgeting, not sure what to say or do.

"What's wrong Anastasia?"

"Sorry, I guess it's just nerves I haven't been on a date in years. I've only ever have dated one person before," I say shyly.

Christian raised an eyebrow at me, "tell me about him."

"Not first date talking material. Heavy stuff,"I tell him with a begging expression for him to drop it.

"Ok. Wanna know more about my family," he asks, with a soft penetrating gaze.

"Please."

"My mother's name is Grace, she's a pediatrician at Seattle Grace. My father's name is Carrick, he is a lawyer, he has his own firm. I have an older brother named Elliot, he has his own construction company. My little sister Mia is, well she's Mia. She's coming home soon from France where she was studying cookery with some renowned chef. As you know, they adopted me when I was four, and I've always seen Grace as my savior," Christian says as he has a far away look in his eye as he speaks of his mother.

"Wanna play twenty questions," I ask smiling at him.

"Sure, you go first," he says as he takes my hand in his once again.

"Ok, any tattoos or piercings?"

"Haha, no, not into the body art. What is your favorite hobby?"

I blush and look away from his gaze.

"I like to sing mostly. I also dabble a little in song writing."

"That's amazing you'll have to sing for me sometime."

"We'll see, I have performance anxiety in front of people I don't know. Well, unless I'm drunk, then watch out! What's your favorite food?"

"Mac and cheese, hands down."

We continued to chat and get to know each other better. We were completely lost in each other when his phone started going off. He looked down at it and swore under his breath.

"Did you know it was 6:30, Anastasia?"

"What," I asked searching for my phone, which I realize I left in the Jeep.

"How would you like to get dinner with me? It's the least I can do since I've kept you out this long."

"I would like that. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you please."

"Alright, mind if I drive?"

"Be my guest."

We walk hand in hand back to hotel parking lot. Christian nods to Taylor, whom I've noticed has been following us since we left the coffee house, and he climbs into a black SUV with dark tinted windows.

We hop into the Jeep and I pull out onto the road with Taylor right behind us. I drive a little ways to a tavern. We walk inside and find a back booth. I wave to the bartender and we find a back booth.

I don't bother to pick up a menu as Christian begins to skim his.

"This place is pretty good, I come here at least once a week. They do karaoke on Thursday nights," I say looking around, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"Do you partake in the karaoke, Anastasia," he asks with a smirk.

"Only if I have enough liquid courage, Sir. I don't like attention on me, I rather blend in," I say softly, looking into his dark gray eyes.

"Alright, what will it be Babygirl, the usual," the bartender, Jenifer, said shaking us from the moment.

"Yes, please, just regular coke though please," I said looking up at her smiling brightly.

"Of course, finals week. What about you, Handsome?"

"I'll have the barbeque pork plate with a side of American potato salad and a coke," he said, never taking his eyes off me.

Jenifer takes off to turn our order in and a song comes over the juke box that has me giggling.

"What's so funny Miss Steele?"

"This song, one of my favorites."

"What is it, I don't have a clue as to whom it is," Christian says eyebrows raised as he listens to it.

"It's called Come On, Get Higher. It's by singer slash songwriter Matt Nathanson. I love his music. This song is actually what got me interested in him. Then I learned the meaning behind the song and now I giggle every time I hear it."

"And what is the hidden meaning that has you turning a lovely shade of red," he inquires with his 1000 kilowatt smile.

"Matt said in an interview and I quote 'It's about the spank and tickle,' I manage to get out before laughing and looking anywhere but him.

Christian surprises me by laughing loudly. It was a full belly laugh and it honestly made him look so young and carefree instead of his usual , I control the world face.

Dinner arrived and talked some more. Mostly about our favorite music and he inquired more about my songwriting. I told him a bit about it without giving too much away.

On the drive back to the hotel, he kept his hand on knee and kept smiling at me. I stopped the jeep in front and looked at him.

"I really enjoyed the day, Christian, thank you."

"The pleasure was truly all mine, Anastasia."

He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He softly kissed my lips and pulled away. I sighed contently, even though my body was aching for more from the magnificent creature.

"You are really too good for me," he said as he went to get out.

"Wait," I said as I grabbed his arm, "will I get to see you again?"

"I want to Anastasia, I really do, but I'm dangerous and you should keep away."

"I doubt that Christian, you are a beautiful person, inside and out. We all have our demons, it just depends on whether we let them control us or we control them. I've been dealing with mine since I was 15. It's late, I should go, but please call me, I really enjoyed tonight." I kissed him on his cheek and he got out of the Jeep. He waved goodbye and I drove home.

I was so lost in thought when I entered I didn't even hear Kate asking about my date. I went over to my keyboard and picked up my song book. I started writing and playing some notes on my keyboard. I never noticed Kate taking a picture with her phone or sending it to two people. A few hours later, I looked up and saw it was after midnight. Satisfied with my song, I went to bed smiling and had a peaceful night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Graduation Day. I couldn't be more happy. I was finally done with college. I was finally writing happy songs again. I was finally coming out my shell. I am officially an adult now with a degree under my belt. I looked myself over in the mirror one last time before I went out into the living room. Kate was reading over her speech one last time when she jumped up and hugged me.

"We made it Steele, we actually made it. I'm happy for us," she shrieked before hugging me again. I couldn't help but share in her excitement.

"I gotta go but I'll see you there! Love you," she called over her shoulder and hurried out the door. I just laughed and picked up my phone to check my messages.

C: Good morning, gorgeous. I hope you slept well and I can't wait to see you later.

I started smiling like a damn fool and hurried and texted him back.

A: Good morning to you too. I slept very well thank you. I'll see you at graduation.

The door bell rang and I ran to answer it, knowing it was my Daddy.

"Daddy," I greeted as I jumped into his embrace. This was my safe place. I know my Dad would protect me from everything, all I had to do was ask.

"Annie, you look so grown up," he said fondly, getting misty eyed.

"But I'll always be your little girl. Now come in, come in. We have some time before we have to leave. Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

I turned to look at him and noticed his eyes were glued to my keyboard where empty cups of coffee and papers were scattered everywhere.

"So you have been writing again. I'm so happy that your happy again, Baby girl."

I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"I met someone. He's really great. He's my muse."

Ray just hugged me harder and kissed my hair.

"Play for me then. Let me hear what this muse has done for my girl."

"Sit down, let me grab my guitar."

I pick up my guitar and take a deep breath.

_Take a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do_  
_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
_I walk to you_  
_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is_  
_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one girl_  
_Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_But I do_  
_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_I'm coming off a little shy_  
_But I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_  
_But you start to talk about the movies that your family_  
_Watches every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_  
_And for the first time what's past is past_

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_  
_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Ray clapped and got up and hugged me again.

He looked at his watch and grabbed my hand, "Come on, Princess, I want a good seat so we better leave now."

I just laugh and let me pull me along. I grabbed my cap and gown and locked the door. I know how Ray is, once something gets emotional and heavy, he's out. He cares, he just doesn't know how to deal with it, which is fine. I understand. He's seen me at my worst and still loves me unconditionally. If it wasn't for Ray teaching me how to play the guitar, I don't know where I would be. It taught me to channel and to work through my emotions instead of bottling them up. He opens the door to his car for me, a 1969 Chevy Impala. Yes like the one from Supernatural. I love this car. This is his special occasions car and I always feel special getting ride in it.

We arrive at the school and I go to where the students are gathering and find my place in line. My eyes are constantly on the hunt for Christian. I can't wait to see him in that suit again. Unfortunately, I never caught a glimpse of him before that god awful music began playing and we began filing out into the seats. Once we're in our seats, I can't help but to stare at him. I finally catch his eye and he winks at me, causing me to blush and look away only to resume my staring. I hear the girls on either side of me start to talk about how the Christian Grey winked at them.

'Oh, silly girls, if you only knew.'

Finally the ceremony begins and I don't hear a word anyone says with my focus on Christian. Finally he stands and delivers his speech. I'm mesmerized by the passion he gives off as he talks about being hungry.

' , we have more in common than you think.'

Finally the precession starts for us to receive our diploma holders. I start a mantra in my head on not falling and embarrassing myself.

'Fuck. Why did I wear heels? Okay, step, step, step. You got this Steele. Okay, now smile brightly, head held high, you've earned this!'

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

'Step, step, step, smile, shake hands, ew clammy.'

I finally make it to the end of the line where Christian awaits with thousand kilowatt smile. I reach to shake his hand and he pulls me slightly closer and says lowly in my ear, "Do me the pleasure and have dinner with me tonight? We can celebrate your success."

I nod firmly and make my way down the stairs back to my seat.

'Success! You go Steele! And he wants to celebrate!'

Finally the ceremony is over and the hat toss is done and I'm free to go find Dad. I spot him quickly in the atrium and rush over to him. I hug him tightly and he tells me how proud he his of me and how proud He would have been too.

With tears in my eyes, I nod and then I spot Kate with her parents and brother. I rush over to them and hug Kate fiercely and tell her what a wonderful speech she gave. Her brother Ethan sweeps me up and spins me around in a brotherly fashion. Her parents both hug me and congratulate me before I go find Dad again. I see him coming back from the restroom and ask if he's ready to leave for lunch.

I feel his eyes on me before I see him. Christian was standing across the room watching with an expression I couldn't place. I gestured for him to come over to me and Dad and he quickly made his way over.

"Miss Steele, I wanted to congratulate you again. This must be your father. Hello, Mr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey."

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Annie, isn't he the one you interviewed for Kate," Dad asks me as he shakes Christian's hand.

"Yes, Dad. We've actually been talking since then."

"Yes, she told me you are an avid fisher and you also own your own camping supplies store."

I zone out as they talk fishing and techniques. I even briefly here plans of Dad showing Christian where some good spots are outside of Seattle. As I'm looking around the crowd, I notice a familiar figure standing amongst the masses. Oliver. He's hard to miss with his six foot six athletic frame. I quickly shove my diploma holder and hat at Ray and take off in a sprint to Oliver. I jump hug him and he catches me in his arms. Tears starting to fall as he hugs me tightly. Even when he sits me back on the floor I cling dearly to him, afraid he'll vanish on me.

"What are you doing here," I ask through my tears, as I attempt to dry them on my gown sleeve.

"I'm on temporary leave. Momma is real sick. I finally got leave to come home and see her for a few days before I go back," he says as he wipes away a few stray tears.

"Why didn't you tell me about your Mom or that you were coming home?"

"I didn't know about Momma until two weeks ago when Sis let it slip on Skype. They didn't wanna worry me. It didn't seem real to me until I came home and saw her for myself. I also didn't know I was leaving until my Commander told me to back a bag and get on a plane. I can't believe it got approved."

I hug him tighter and tell him I'm sorry about his Mom. She really is a sweet, wonderful lady.

"My Dad is over there, come tell him hi." I take him by the hand and pull him over to Dad. "You know I almost didn't recognize you out of uniform."

Oliver laughs and says, "it feels so weird. The clothes are too soft."

We laugh and reach Dad and Christian.

"Hey kiddo," Dad says as he shakes Oliver's hand and pull him into one of those weird guy hugs.

"Hi, Ray, how's it going?"

"It's good. Have you met Christian Grey, Annie's friend that she's been talking to," Dad asks Oliver giving him a look.

Oliver shakes his hand and introduces his self. Christian gives him a hard glare.

'Uh-oh. Looks like Grey is the jealous type.'

"Oliver is really good _friend_," I say trying to put emphasis on the word friend.

"Hey, Ana, I gotta go. I only have two days before I head back and I wanna spend as much time as possible with Momma."

"I completely understand. Call me tonight and I'll come down and we can hang out. I miss you Mom too. It's been too long. Thank you for coming," I tell him as I hug him again.

"Anything for you, Princess. Also before I forget, in case I don't see you before I leave, here's this," he says as he hands me a flash drive with my name on it. "I was afraid to send it through the mail. I don't know what's on it, I didn't look but it was found with some of his stuff."

"Thank you," I whisper taking it and putting in my bra since I didn't have pockets. I don't wanna think about him right now.

Oliver stoops and kisses my cheek before he nods to Dad and Christian and takes off. I turn back to Christian and I can see the gears turning in his head. I think he's trying to piece the puzzle that is my lift together. All I can think is good luck, Mr. Grey. I'm going to have to tell him tonight. Not everything. I don't wanna scare him off, but he needs to know the basis about _him._

"I actually have to leave too, I have a conference call I need to be in on. Can I pick you up about 6:30, Anastasia," Christian asks with his eyes piercing into mine.

"Of course, I'll be ready."

He departs with his good byes and disappears out the door with Taylor hot on his heels.

"So that was interesting," Dad says with a smirk.

"Oh, hush it you. Let's go get lunch, I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

I nervously brush my hair in the mirror. Ray left a few hours ago and I'm anxiously awaiting for Christian to pick me up. I decided on my dark skinny jeans and a burgundy fitted top with ballet flats. I didn't know his plans for the night, but I know these jeans make my ass look great. I'm nervous about telling him about my past; I'm nervous he'll reject me; I'm nervous he won't reject me;I don't know if I can do this. I've only ever slept with one person. I really should've called the doctor for a refill on my Xanax.

The door bell rings, and I take a deep breath before I go to answer it. On the way out, I grab my clutch and put my phone in it. I open the door and am thankful I decided to wear flats or I would've landed flat on my face. He was wearing a plain black button down shirt and a pair jeans that just screamed fuck me.

'Oh, my. What have I gotten into?'

"Good evening, Anastasia," he greets as he reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"Hi."

"Are you ready to go," he asks with a smirk.

I mutely nod and close and lock the door.

He takes my hand and leads me to the black SUV where Taylor is standing. Taylor opens my door and Christian helps me in. I nod my thanks, still not trusting myself to speak.

Christian climbs in beside me takes my hand. His gentle rubbing of my knuckles help ease my frazzled nerves.

"You look stunning tonight, Anastasia. I hope you don't mind but I figured we could have dinner at the hotel. That way we could talk in private."

I look up at him and nod again. I take a deep breath and lick my lips.

"I want to tell you some things, I can't tell you everything. Not yet at least, I wanna see where we stand before I pull the skeletons out of my closet," I say softly, afraid to hold his gaze.

"Hey now look at me," he says as he takes my face gently into hands and forces me to meet his gaze. "No matter what you tell me, I'm not going anywhere. You on the other hand may run for the hills. I won't blame you if you do.

I stare at his smoldering gray eyes and see he's just as afraid as I am. I sigh and lean over into him and rest my head on his shoulder. He finally leans his head on mine and we ride in comfortable silence. I'm broken from my reverie when Christian tells me that we've arrived. Taylor opens Christian's door first and I slide on over and Christian helps me out.

We walk hand in hand through the lobby and into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, the spark between us is alive and in full force.

We look at each other and with in seconds we are wrapped in eachother's arms. I am vaguely aware of Christian hitting the emergency stop button.

Christian picks me up and holds me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist with one arm around his neck and the other gripping the front of shirt. He has one arm under my butt while his other hand is wrapped in my hair pulling my head into his forceful kiss. I start to get turned on and begin to grind my hips into him. We are broken out of our heated moment when Christian's phone began to ring in his front pocket.

"Fuck," he hisses as he puts me down and answers the phone.

I continue to rub my hands on his shoulders and down his sides to his hips. I began to move towards his belt and his hard member when his hands suddenly stop my movements.

"Not here, not like this," he says huskily, his voice filled with desire.

I nod, not able to speak as I try in reign in my need for him. He wraps one arm around my shoulders as he restarts the elevator. I put my arm around his lower waist and cling to him as we make our way out of the elevator and to the room. Upon entering the room there is a table laid out for dinner. White linen table cloth with candlelight.

'Fancy,' I think to myself as Christian guides me to the table and pulls out my seat for me.

He sits across from me and pours us each a glass of wine.

Removing the silver cover from my plate the aroma of steak hits my nose and my mouth instantly waters. I smirk and look up at Christian, whom is watching me closely.

"How did you know," I ask curiously.

"Your Dad. He told me this was your favorite dish for when I took you to dinner. Nice guy. He wants to go fishing," he says causally.

I merely shake my head and dive into my food. If there's one thing I love, its food. And nothing gets in between me and my food. I can feel Christian staring at me and I look up to see watching me eat, with a smile playing at his lips.

"This is so un-lady like. I'm sorry, " I say embarrassed and slow down on my food, keeping my eyes on my plate.

He reaches across the table and lifts my chin. I look him in the eye, and he softly tells me, "don't ever apologize for eating or enjoying food. I like a girl that can eat."

After our meal, we retire to the living room on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Christian picks up a remote and presses a few buttons, the fireplace roar to life and I feel myself more relaxed than I have in what feels like years.

"It began when I was seven. He moved in next door to me. We became instant friends. Then my parents divorced when I was 12. I moved to Vegas with my mom and what became her new husband that she met online. Things got bad after a few years and I ran away. I ended up living with Dad again. I started dating the boy next door after some convincing on his part. When he turned 18 he joined the army. He got deployed. He ended up doing 3 tours in Iraq. The last tour he never came home."

I didn't realize tears were pouring down my face until Christian began to wipe my tears away. I threw myself into his arms and breathed in his musky scent combined with a cologne. This calms me down as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

I eventually calm down enough to sit up straight and dry my tears. I take a gulp of wine before I looked over at Christian. He looks deep in thought. I gently touch his face which startles him and he stares at me.

"You really loved him didn't you."

"With everything I had. He saved me. What I told you is just the outline."

Gently he pulls me to him and strokes my hair. He kisses me and then pulls away. He stands and begins to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"As you know, I was adopted when I was four, my life before that was brutal. I was abused and neglected by my birth mother. My life was living hell. Since then I have problems with people touching me. Especially my chest and back."

At this point he is staring into the fire with his back to me. I get up and stand next to him. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't notice me at first. I stroke his face and he looks at me suddenly. In his eyes I can see that scared little boy he just spoke. Without a thought, I latched myself onto his lips and kiss him with everything I have. He returns the kiss and picks me up bridal style. Never breaking the kiss we end up in the bedroom. He sits me down on the bed and begins removing clothing. We both get naked and he's laying on top of me, still kissing.

He moves down, kissing my neck, chest and breasts. He licks my nipple while rubbing the other one with his fingers. Then he switches. I am a withering mess underneath him. I keep my hands solidly on shoulders and occasionally run them through his hair. He looks up and gives me a wicked grin then dives down to my V. I had to grasp the sheets and stop myself from calling out to loudly. He pops back up and grins.

"Baby, be as loud as you want. I want to hear all the pleasure I'm giving you."

He dives right back down in and I'm screaming with pleasure. The things that man can do with his tongue and fingers. An orgasm rips through me bringing me to Nirvana and I'm basking in it when Christian appears over me with a smug smile.

"Don't tell me you've given up on me yet, Baby. I just got started."

I grab his face and kiss him, sticking my tongue in his mouth.

I pull away and whisper, "I like the way I taste on your tongue."

Christian kisses me again and then plunges into me. I'm taken surprise by how big he is. He stops for a moment to allow me to adjust to it. I nod my head letting him know that I'm ready and he begins to pump in and out of me. I can feel my orgasm building and i move my hips to meet his thrust.

My hands are wrapped his hair. As soon as I start to find my release, I pull his face to mine and kiss him deeply through it. I feel him spill his seed into me and we cling to each other. Just breathing and enjoying the after glow of it.

Slowly he lets go of me and sits up. He pulls me up right and moves us to the head of the bed and covers us both up. I lie on my back and watch him as he props himself up on his side and brushes my bangs out of my face.

All of a sudden he gets a panicked look on his face and it makes me panic.

"What is it? What's wrong? Christian?"

"I came in you."

I let out a giggle and smile at him. I caress his face and tell him, "I'm on the pill. I take it faithfully. We're fine."

I see him relax and he leans into to kiss me again.

"You are so good and pure."

I can't help but laugh and tell him that I'm far from pure. He just looks at him then begins making out with me again. Before I know it we are tangled up together, making love. I can't help but let a few tears escape as I reach my climax. I haven't felt this cherished in a very long time. The way our bodies moved as one, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle losing this man. The electricity between us increases the more we touch, kiss, and let our hearts beat as one.

I'm so exhausted from the excitement of today, tonight's confessions and of course the love making. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and notice that I'm completely trapped by limbs. I turn my head to see Christian looking very content in his sleep. I try to move away from him and all his body heat but he ends up pulling me closer. Knowing that I am not going to win this one, I end up kicking off the duvet and just using the sheet. I am able to turn to my side facing him. I snuggle into his chest and fall back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I wake up with the sunlight streaming across my face. I realize I'm laying on his chest. I try to move back to pillow so he doesn't get anxious and freak out on me. He holds me still and softly whispers, "Please, don't move. I. .. I'm okay. I trust you."

Hearing those three little words bring tears to my eyes and I snuggle deeper into chest, feeling safe and content. Slowly we both start to stretch and move around a little. I notice Christian's morning wood and get an idea. I pull the sheet back and stroke his member in my hand. Christian moans softly and tilts his hips up a little bit. I get brave and take it into my mouth. I began sucking ans swirling tongue around while keeping pace with my hand. I can hear Christian moaning and saying my name. He takes a handful of my hair and starts pushing my head up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Jesus, fuck, Ana, I'm going to cum," he pants out.

I just take the opportunity to deep throat him and then I feel his hot liquid slide down my throat. I swallow and then lick up the remains. He is still panting and watching me carefully as I look at him and wipe my mouth off.

"So, shower," I ask with a giggle.

I get up and head to the bathroom when I hear him let off a gasp of surprise. I turn around and look at him questioningly. He's staring at my back.

I smirk and move my hair out of the way of my back. I have three tattoos back there. Christian gets up and comes over behind me. Gently, he runs his fingertips over the ink.

"I'm assuming there is some deep meaning behind these."

"You're correct. I got them when I was seventeen. It represents people that I've lost. It was a coping mechanism."

He softly kisses the back of my neck and gently pushes me towards the shower. He turns on the water and says, "I hope one day you'll tell me all about it."

"One day I will, just not today."

I kiss him and step into the hot water and let it wash over me. Christian joins me and begins to wash me in his body wash. He washes my hair, massaging my scalp. It felt so good, I could have let myself cum if I wanted to. I lean back into his touch and let him rinse my hair. He hands me his body wash and nods his head. I lather up my hands and begin at his shoulders and neck. I make my way down his arms and to his stomach. He grabs my wrist and moves them up to his chest. Ever so gently, I massage the body wash into his skin. I keep my eye on his face, making sure he's okay with it. His head is thrown back and his expression is one of pure bliss. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss.

We began to make out. He turns me around and bends me over. I hold onto the taps and brace myself. Christian spreads my legs apart and enters me from behind. I gasp at the feeling of being filled. He traces my tattoos again before grabbing my hips and pounding me. I'm moaning and screaming with pleasure as I find my release. Christian is only moments behind me, calling out my name. He pulls out of and pulls my body to him.

We finish our shower and he gets out first. He dries himself off and then wraps the towel around his waist. He comes back over to me with a big fluffy towel and wraps me with it. As he dries me off, he trails the towel with little kisses. I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling, this connection between us. And I don't want to. I know he feels it too. I can tell by the way he looks at me, the way he touches me and the way he kisses me. It's like I'm the most precious thing in the world to him. And I'm scared to death.

I guess he could tell my sudden mood change. He stopped drying my hair and turned me around to face him.

"Anastasia? What's wrong?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. I tried to bury my face in his chest but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my shoulders and held me back.

"Please, tell me. I'm worried about you. What did I do," he says exasperated.

"I'm scared," I mumbled still not meeting his gaze.

"Baby, what are you scared of?"

"Us."

He hurriedly finishes drying me off and leads back into the bedroom. He throws me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers I put them on avoiding his gaze. He leads me out into the dining area where breakfast awaited. My stomach was in knots and I knew it was gonna be hard to choke it down.

I fill my plate half full and focus on the task at hand. Christian does the same.

We are at a stalemate. Neither one of us knows what to say to one another. A knock on the door startles us both from our thoughts. Christian stands to answer it. It's Taylor and he has a bag that he hands to Christian. No words are exchanged just a nod of understanding. Christian resumes his position after sitting the bag next to me.

"I know you didn't bring a new set of clothes so I had some delivered for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm ready to talk when you are Anastasia," he says quietly not looking at me.

I set my fork down and take a long drink of water.

"I'm scared that we're moving too fast. I really like you Christian. Hell, maybe more. And I can't get hurt again. I've had more than enough hurt in my life. I don't know how we can make this work. You're well you. And I'm just out of college, I don't have a job and I'm still hurting from my previous relationship. I don't do hookups. And I don't want last night to be a mistake."

I can feel the tears threatening to fall and I will them back, forcing myself to be strong.

Christian gets up and kneels before me, taking my face in his hands.

"I completely agree Anastasia. I'm scared too. I've never let anyone in. Ever. I've been closed off for so many years I don't know how to open up. But with you, I feel secure. I feel like I can tell you anything. I trust you. I don't know what it is about you, but I'm drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame. I don't understand it. I don't think I want to. You know I've never let anyone touch my chest. Ever. Not even my family. It brings back to many painful memories. You don't do that. You're my light in a dark world. I've known you were different since the first time I laid eyes on you. We can move at your pace. I can wait forever for you."

I can no longer control the tears that are pouring like a faucet. I kiss him deeply and hold him close to my chest.

"I want to continue this, I really do. But we need to slow down a bit. My head is spinning from the overwhelming emotions."

"Whatever you want Baby, I promise."

We seal our deal with a kiss. I giggle a bit and he stands up and kisses me on my head. We finish our breakfast and I go back to the bedroom to change into the clothes he had delivered. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and blow dry my bangs into submission. I find Christian sitting on the bed wearing a fitted dark gray tee shirt and dark wash blue jeans. He looks delectable. I get to observe him for a bit as he messes with his blackberry. I'm assuming it's work related. He finally looks up and cracks his neck when he notices me watching him.

He comes over to me and grabs me in a swinging hug, then dips me while kissing me thoroughly.

"Good news Miss Steele, I've been able to delay my trip back to Seattle until Sunday night. I'm all yours for the next two days. Now what do you plan to do with me," he says in my ear as he playfully nips at my earlobe.

I giggle and stand up straight.

"Well Mister Grey, I have to help Kate finish packing today and tomorrow so we can move into our new apartment on Monday. However, we are going out tonight to celebrate. Karaoke style. You're more than welcome to join in the fun. Buy me some drinks and maybe you'll get to hear me sing.

Christian chuckles and leads me towards the door, "anything you want Baby, now let's go pack you up so you can move closer to me."

* * *

- Later that Night-

I put on my red cocktail dress and let my hair down into loose waves. I do my make up and put on the finishing touches when there is a light knock on my door. Christian is leaning on the door frame looking like sex on legs. He had Taylor bring over new clothes for him since he was going out with us.

"You look amazing," he says seductively. "Let's just say home and have our own celebration." He begins to caress me softly and I'm about to give into him when I hear Kate yell from the other room.

"Let's go! We do not have time for you guys to have a quickie if we want a table!"

We both laugh at her and leave my bedroom. In the living room she is standing by the door in a tight black fitted dress that is so short, I hope to God she doesn't bend over.

"Okay, we're ready. Let's go party!"

We leave the apartment and go out onto the street. Taylor was waiting there with the black Audi SUV. Christian helps me in and I slide to the middle, then helps Kate in. He comes around to the other side and sits next to me. We hold hands the whole way there while Kate talks non stop about who all is going to be there.

I start to get nervous as she keeps talking. I really want to let loose and sing tonight. It'll be the first time Christian will hear me sing. I'm going to need copious amounts of alcohol. All too soon we're pulling up at the bar and Christian gets out first and helps me out while Taylor helps Kate out.

It's jammed packed inside and we find Jose, whom has reserved a table for us right by the stage. Christian leaves Kate and I at the table while he goes to the bar and gets us drinks. Soon four other people join us from our class and Christian reappears with a tray full of drinks and pitchers of beer. Everyone gives there thanks and drinks up. I throw back a double shot of Jack and give him a long kiss. Soon everyone is talking, laughing and just having a good time. Soon they go dancing and leave Christian and I alone. I'm feeling my buzz and am clinging and caressing every inch of Christian I can reach.

Soon the DJ is announcing karaoke hour and asking for volunteers to come sign up. I take a long drink of my margarita and go sign up. I'm the sixth one on the list and I'm grateful. Gives me time to prepare myself. I just hope Christian likes what I picked. I sit back down at the table and lean into Christian's arms watching the other performers.

All too soon the DJ was announcing my name.

"Next up we have a club favorite, well when we can get her to come up here, Miss Ana Steele!"

There's a round of applause and I make my way to the stage. Taking a deep breath, I take Chuck's hand and he helps me up on the stage. He knows how I am with heels. He gives me his guitar and allows me to take center stage.

"Instead of doing a known song, I've decided to do one that I personally wrote. I just hope you all enjoy this."

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is gray eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The applause is deafening to me. I feel myself flush bright red and I hurriedly give Chuck his guitar back and make my way off stage. Christian is waiting by the stairs and I leap into his arms. He soundly kisses me and leads me back to the table. As soon as I sit down I'm being attacked by Kate hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you," she says in my ear. She kisses my cheek and goes back to the dance floor. I look at Christian and looks deep in thought. I sit in his lap and start to kiss him. I can feel him growing in his pants. Looking in his eyes, he has the same thought that I do. We hurry to the car and Taylor takes us back to my place.


End file.
